powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers GSA
Power Rangers GSA is a two part season that ties up the loose ends of Super Ninja Steel and sets up the events of SPD. GSA is based off the 4th and 5th Sentai, Denziman and Sun Vulcan. It follows the adventures of Juniors and Seniors in the suburbs of Forge Bend, one of the many suburbs of Metroburg (Swellview, Hidden view). The core members are affiliated with the GSA club in some way, headed by Madame Rosa Salir. Production After Viacom bought Saban during the run of Super Ninja Steel, production returned to California. Most of the season was shot in Northern California to look more like the North Eastern US. Ron Wasserman (who had scored the music for Henry Danger, as well as the original seasons) came back to do the intros for both GSA and Galaxy Squad. Plot "10 years ago, Rosa Salir discovered a diverse cave system beneath her main line town. Now, she teaches in the district she was raised and is the captian of the most diverse crew in history. They are the Power Rangers, GSA."-Narrator In these deep cave systems, Rosa discovered a table with 5 rectangles, each shining a color of the rainbow (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink). She continued to explore as she grew up, but never shared it with anyone. When Jark Matter set his eye on Earth, Rosa found a distress signal in the base. Being the Sponsor for Forge Bend High's GSA, she decided to call it the GSAHQ and began her quest in building her team. She started off with her techs, Ava Frasier and her best friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a human-like robot (Like Mack or Aiden) who was created by Ava's father based off of Disney's A-10000 Auto Animtronics after he got layed off in 2009. As time went on, the team would start to grow from 4-5 members and up to 10 at times. Characters GSA Rangers: Main Article: ''GSA Rangers ASD Rangers: ''Main Article: ''GSA Rangers ' 'Ally: * Ava Frasier * Elizabeth/Alpha ZXK * Madame Rosa Salir * Mr. Austin Starner * Thundermans (Max, Billy, Nora) * Captain Man and Kid Danger * Ninja Steel Rangers * Gwen Gifro Civilians: * Principal Gregory * Colin Dax Villians: ''Main Article: ''The Shogun * Crown Shogun Jark Matter ** Shogun Princess ** General Magnator *** Monsters *** Lady Lisa (Ally 12-14) Arsenal Transformation Devices: ''Main Article: GSA Rangers * Denshi Morphers (GSA Rangers) * Shogun Battler (Shogun Black) * Gemini Power Ring * ASD Power Ring (ASD Rangers) Team weapon: * GSA Rainbow Shurikin (Shurikin Staff) Sidearms: * Gemini Blaster * Shogun Sword (Shogun Black) * Shark Sword (ASD Blue) * Eagle Sword (ASD Red) * Panther Claws (ASD Yellow) Vehicles: * 4x4 Dorado (GSA Red, GSA Pink, Gemini Rangers) * GSA cycles (GSA Green, GSA Orange, GSA Yellow) * Black Mamba Cycle->Shark Cycle (Shogun Black/ASD Blue) * Eagle Quad (ASD Red+Yellow) Zords GSA Megazord: * Akela Zord * Scorpion Zord * Dragon Zord * Tiger Zord * Raven Zord ASD Megazord * Manta Zord * Bull Zord Mamba-Blue Jay Megazord * Black Mamba Zord * Blue Jay Zord Gemini Robo (Ageolis and Charlie) Denshi Robo (dream only, never used) Special Combinations: * Ninja-Pride Ultrazord (GSA Megazord in Lion Fire Zord) ** Ninja-Pride Megazord: (Preston replaces Ashton, Levi replaces Harvey) Episodes All these episodes are titled Ally, as in allies of those of the LGBT community, which the main motif of the season. Ally 1-Day of Reckoning Ally 2-Day of Fellowship Ally 3-Day of Desolation Ally 4-City of 2's Ally 5-Fiveman, Go Ally 6-Mama Mia, Say What? Ally 7-The Bride He so Desires Ally 8-Gwen and the Theater Phantom Ally 9-The Blonde in Black Ally 10-Jetman, No Gou Ally 11-Full House JAKQ Ally 12-Gimmie a Lass After Midnight Ally 13-Tides of Steel, part 1 Ally 14-Tides of Steel, Part 2 Ally 15-Ageolis and the Magic Flute Ally 16-The Biological Manifestation Ally 17-V-Leauger, The World Series Fixing Ally 18-A Halloween Homecoming Ally 19-Starner's Nighmare Ally 20-The Christmas Rosa Found Ally 21-The Big One on Our Minds Ally 22-With A Flash Ally 23-The Shadow Line Special Ally 24-The White Gemini Ally 25- Eustus the Changeman, Part 1 Ally 26-Eustus the Changeman, Part 2 Ally 27-The Devil Down Below Ally 28- The Eye of Jark Matter Ally 29-Teenagers with Attitude Ally 30-The Light in us All Ally 31-The Lass in Scarlet Ally 32-Your Son's and Daughter's Ally 33-The Wormhole to Japan, Part 1 Ally 34-The Wormhole to Japan, part 2 Ally 35-The Acts of Sisters Ally 36-The Mosquito Who Never Flew Danger Thunder Episodes: Ally 37-Captain Man goes out with a BANG! Ally 38-The Secret Five Rangers Ally 39-Ultimate Mission Ally 40-Battle Fever, Let's Rocket Movies: Genesis: A Power Rangers Movie Notes * First team with members of the LGBTQ and Austisic communities ** Harvey is more gay than straight, but comes around to Kora *** he is also the first redhead in the Neo-Saban era *** He is also the first ranger since Casey to not have a battalizer ** James is a Gay Latino ** Ashton and Bridget are trans (the latter becoming SPD's B-squad Green) ** Eustus and Bridge are Autistic * First non Tokutsu crossover in Power Rangers since 1998 * First crossover that is not in an anniversary season since Clash of the Red Rangers * First team without a Blue ranger in the Core team, replaced by the first Orange ranger * first team without a metallic colored ranger since Jungle Furry * first secondary yellow ranger * first time their are two wannabe rangers in a season * First time their are more female rangers than male rangers on a team * First season where (in most episodes), there is a newsreel recapping what has instead of a cold open * First pre-Zyuranger adaption * First season to specifically have a homecoming Dance ** Ninja Steel does have a beginning of school year dance, but not defined as home coming Homecoming ** Dino Thunder's finale has Senior Prom See Also * Denshi Sentai Denziman- Sentai Coutnerpart (Story, core rangers, monsters) see comparison page * Tayio Sentai Sun Vulcan- Sentai Counterpart (ASD Rangers, some stories/monsters) see comparison page * Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger: 10 Years Later-Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black outfit) * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger- Sentai Counterpart (Bosses) see comparison page